A Waiting Game
by xXxMassaroxXx
Summary: Egoshipping fic. Misty is left in the waiting room at the Pokémon centre whilst Pikachu is being attended to. So is Gary. Uh-oh.


**A Waiting Game**

"Nurse Joy! Over here, quick, my Pokémon needs help!"

Heads turned as three teenagers burst through the door of the Pokémon Centre, the middle boy clutching something small wrapped in his jacket.

The nurse, followed by several of her colleagues rushed to them, carefully taking the bundle from the boy.

"What happened?" enquired the nurse.

"I was in a battle," replied Ash Ketchum, frantic with worry, as the Pokémon was swept off to an examination room.

"My opponent.. He wasn't playing fair! He lost, and his Pokémon attacked my Pikachu, just because he couldn't handle it!"

"Come with me," said Nurse Joy, softly, taking him by the arm and leading him to where Pikachu was.

He disappeared through a set of double doors, and his friends Misty and Brock remained in the waiting room.

"Well I dunno about you Mist, but I'm heading off to see if I can get me a pretty lady! Everyone knows sick Pokémon equals damsels in distress, and I'm gonna be the one to rescue them!"

Misty Waterflower laughed and shook her head as her other best friend sauntered off in the direction of the reception; no doubt in the pursuit of some 'pretty ladies'. She turned towards the rows of seats, occupied by anxious Pokémon owners and their friends.

'_Wow,'_ she thought, _'Sure is packed today.. Hardly any seats anywhere! Actually, there's only one, there beside.. Hold on.. Is that..? You've gotta be kidding me!'_

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Waterflower!"

Misty stopped in her tracks as Gary Oak flashed a smile at her from where he sat: beside the only vacant seat in the whole waiting room.

"Gary Oak. Surprised to see you here, I would have thought your Pokémon would be invincible or something."

"Ha, nice joke Waterflower, you're funny, I like that! Take a seat, unless you'd rather stand?"

Glaring at him, Misty sat down, holding her bag in her lap.

"Naww, to be honest, I'm here for Gramps. He sent some Pokémon here the other day to be tested, I'm picking them up and returning them. Hospital's packed though, I've

been here an hour."

Misty looked at Gary in surprise. One, he'd gone through an entire sentence without making a smart remark, and two, he was doing something for someone else? Was he feeling okay?

"So, what has you here? Your boyfriend mess up his Pokémon again? Should have guessed."

"Shut your mouth Oak, you know Ash isn't my boyfriend."

Misty glared at Gary once again, and turned her head the opposite way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, touchy much? Why so defensive, your love not being returned?"

Misty sighed angrily, turning the rest of her body the other way as well. This was why she hated Gary Oak. He was so cocky, and assumed he knew everything about everything and everyone else. He was right about one thing though; her love _was_ unreturned. She'd dropped endless hints to Ash about her crush on him, but as usual, he was oblivious to anything that went on except his precious Pokémon. She'd started to give up, but she always had a small bit of hope that one day he'd grab her hand, look her in the eye, and tell her he felt the same way. They'd kiss passionately, and the pair would run away together, out of Kanto, maybe travel..

"Eh, earth to Misty? No need to ignore me!"

Misty shook her head, snapping out of her little daydream. She checked her watch; it was almost midnight, and they'd been awake since 5am. She stifled a yawn, and turned to face Gary, taking in his huge brown eyes, staring intently at her.

'_Wait, huge brown eyes? I must be going crazy without sleep…'_

"What, Oak?"

"Just saying, your little crush on Ashy-Boy is kinda a hopeless case. The only woman in his life is his mom, no room for red-headed best friends. That's all I'm saying!""Cheers Gary. Way to make me feel better!"

Misty stared straight ahead, trying to hold back tears. In a way, he was right. Ash would never have room or time for her. His one and only focus was Pokémon, and his dream of becoming a master stood in front of everything else. Her crush _was_ a hopeless case.

"Hey.. I didn't upset you, did I?"

Alarmed, Gary put his hand on her shoulder, seeing her look straight ahead of her.

"Aw I'm sorry Misty, didn't realise you liked him _that_ much. To be truthful, Ash has always been useless with girls! Back in school, he was more focused on collecting his little figurines rather than the girls in the class, I don't think he's even had a girlfriend!

Misty?"

She sat back and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look.. Ash is blind if he doesn't see you that way. Why wouldn't he want you? You're smart, a good friend, pretty.."

'_Hold on.. Did Gary Oak just call me pretty?'_

Misty looked at him, and was surprised to realise that his tone wasn't even sarcastic.

"He really doesn't have a clue Misty,' said Gary in a low voice, still staring at her.

Without warning, he grabbed her hand.

"See, if I were Ash, I'd grab your hand, like this."

To both Gary _and_ Misty's surprise, she didn't pull her hand away.

"And then, I'd look into your eyes, like this.."

Gary gazed into Misty's eyes, brown glancing into blue.

"And then what?" whispered Misty, her hand still in Gary's, her eyes locked with his.

"Then," murmured Gary, moving his head closer to hers, "I'd do this."

He leaned in, gently brushing his lips against hers, closing his eyes. She eased into the kiss, enjoying how it felt, and she felt almost sad when she felt him pull away.

It was when he smirked, _that's_ when she lost it.

"GARY OAK, YOU COCKY, ARROGANT… IDIOT!"

She hit him with her bag, and he simply laughed, brushing it away.

"Don't lie, you loved it."

"I.. leave me alone! You've some cheek, I swear.." mumbled Misty, folding her arms once again, fuming.

"Ha, don't deny it Misty, you didn't pull away. You kissed me as much as I kissed you."

"Ugh, idiot! I wouldn't even be sitting here if there were any other empty seats!"

"Oh, really?" grinned Gary, "Then why haven't you moved? Seeing as most of the seats around us have now been empty for the past twenty minutes."

Sure enough, when Misty looked around, there were only half a dozen people left in the waiting room, and around fifty empty seats around them.

Still raging, she lay back, sticking her feet up on the chair opposite. She closed her eyes, and attempted to sleep. Eventually, she succeeded.

"Uhh.. Misty?"

Groggily, Misty opened her eyes, head sideways as she leaned on her pillow. Through her blurry eyes, she could just about make out Ash's features as he stood in front of her.

"Oh.. Hey Ash, how's Pikachu?"

"He's.. He's doing good, we should be able to leave in ten minutes. Can I ask.. What the hell are you doing?"

As her mind became more awake, Misty took everything in. That pillow she was leaning on? Gary's shoulder. Her hand flung across the closest object? Try Gary's sweatshirt.

"Oh.. Oh!"

Misty jumped up, which startled Gary.

"Hey.." he yawned, stretching, "What's going on?"

"I fell asleep…" explained Misty, to a perplexed Ash.

He nodded slowly, watching as his best friend turned bright red as she gathered her things together.

"I'll… I'll see you around Gary," stuttered Misty, zipping up her bag.

"Hold on, Misty, you forgot your water,' exclaimed Gary, handing the bottle over to her.

Their hands brushed, and Gary caught her eye and smiled. Misty blushed again, and thanked him quietly.

"Let's go Ash, we gotta find Brock before we go anywhere!"

Misty bounced out towards the reception, leaving a very puzzled Ash.

Gary just smirked.

"She's a cool girl, Ash, don't lose this one. Shame she's a red-head."

Ash glared at his rival, before turning and following Misty out the door.

Back in the almost-empty waiting room, Gary sighed to himself.

"Shame she's such a good kisser too."


End file.
